Red night of betrayal memories of murder
by Sasaki Jun'ichi
Summary: Revisits the history of how Uchiha Itachi got his Mangekyou Sharingan, with the help of hid former best friend Uchiha Shisui. short story


**Red night of betrayal – Burning all bridges**

**Memories of Murder **

Typical...

That this night turned out to be a red night, didn't surprise him at all. Although it had been a hot summer, it was cool tonight. A nice wind had set up, and the trees where softly breezing against the dark red glowing background. The woods where rather quit these days, or so he thought, except if someone from his clan came here to train, but that wasn't very often anymore.

The Uchiha had become a tranquil clan more and more, too busy with their position in Konoha than their duty as its police force. At least that is what he thought, but Uchiha Shisui, didn't think that it

was going too last very long. "The clan must also see that if their going too keep their attitude towards Konoha like this the village, the Anbu and even the Hokage was going to be against them, and even would call for a disbandment of the clan. If the clan would be disbanded, it would mean the end of Uchiha, and also that it could mean than the clan would be shattered into multiple groups.

If that would to happen, the Uchiha's power would be broken, and we become a fugitive clan, just like the Kaguya clan from the hidden mist village, Shisui thought and shivered at the very thought of that.

He had moved pretty far out until now. Konoha was at least a couple of miles back now, and the woods where getting thicker from here. The trees where in their bloom this summer, and where beautiful at daytime, but at night the thick leaf package they had, blocked the light from the moon and stars, in that amount that the ground already was pitch-black, and the bushes became grim shades, standing out from the ground.

Slow but alerted Uchiha Shisui moved along, jumping from tree to tree in the dark forest.

As he jumped down onto the ground he did it almost silently, making no sound at all he moved along a hidden path. Still in deep thought about what the situation was in his clan he didn't really focused on his surroundings. Somewhere he heard a wolf cry , and when he looked up a crowd of bats flew into the night.

Shisui was thinking about this afternoon, when he had an argument with Yashiro-san.

Uchiha Yashiro was one of the leading inspectors at the headquarters of the police force.

Commander of the whole squad was Captain Uchiha Fugaku, who was Yashiro's superior.

Uchiha Fugaku was also the one taking responsibly towards the Hokage.

Yashiro had been babbling on and on about how we had to maintain the clan in it's original state, and how on laying low for a while things would clear of with the Anbu and Konoha.

The trick according too Yashiro was to keep an Uchiha inside the ranks Anbu and so build up a connection between them and Konoha. This Uchiha turned out to be the oldest son of the commander: Uchiha Itachi.

"Not weird at all," Shisui thought. In reverence too those pathetic others Itachi-kun was a genius and he and Itachi even shared same opinions about how too keep the clan away from disbandment.

In order too move you can not maintain, but you must allow changes around you and others, in order to co-exist. However commander Fugaku and Yoshiro didn't share his opinion at all and used Itachi too keep in contact and make a run with the Anbu.

He remembered his word towards the young genius: "Don't worry, just do what they tell you to do, and it is going too be all right.". "I can't make them change their plans, but they will find out on their own, that this is not the way too keep our clan out of trouble, and in the end they will do the right thing, and the clan will be saved" Shisui said.

"For I strongly believe in the uprightness of the people of the Uchiha clan" he added with a smile towards the young Uchiha, but Itachi only lowered his head and kept silent. At little bit worried Shisui had asked Itachi if something was the matter. Itachi gave a short answer which came down to: "No, everything is alright".

He didn't start another conversation with Itachi about it, but noticed that after the last gathering of the clan, Itachi didn't act the same as he used to. In a strange way, he was very quiet, didn't talk much anymore, and when he talked it usually was something very short. Shisui couldn't quiet place his finger on him, and when asked if something was wrong, he didn't answer or merrily said that everything was in order. He also started missing clan gatherings, from that day on. When asked why, he simply said, "My work at the Anbu demands a lot of time, and I can't always attend to the Uchiha gatherings", or he simply said: "Forgive me, Senpai...". Shisui didn't say anything for a long time, and against Itachi he kept silent, but among the other Uchiha members he was trying to find out why Itachi suddenly had changed so much. It almost seemed as if he was detaching himself from the clan, as if he didn't want to know the Uchiha's anymore. Of course it could have been pressure, but on the other hand he had informed himself with the Anbu's general mission co-ordinator, and he claimed that Itachi didn't have any huge missions yet.

"At his age we don't send them of in the tricky zones yet, and the highest rank in mission is for him C rank until we hear differently from his supervisor" The Anbu said.

There was a gathering tonight at the central plaza, at the Uchiha residential area. Uchiha Shisui was, apart from being a police force shinobi also a watchman, who always checked the borders of Konoha for any unusual activity. Through the years as watchman he had trained himself well, and was and excellent tracker and trail seeker. _I will see if Itachi-kun attends the gathering tonight_. _If he doesn't that will mean that I have to going to follow him and find out his every move_. Thinking about the gathering Shisui decided too make this his last checkpoint, and then he would return to attend the Uchiha gathering.

His last checkpoint was Nakano River...

As he arrived at the river everything seemed silent. The Nakano was a river that founds it existents somewhere on the borders of the hidden river country, went through the fire country, made a split to the left set at Konoha's gates and then went all the way through, to the valley of the end.

"Mah, looks all normal here" Shisui said to himself to confirm that nothing unusual was going on.

As he was planning to leave he noticed a shadow coming out from over the other end of the river. At first Shisui thought it was just an animal and the figure itself was very blurry, however it came closer very quickly.

As the shadow came closer Shisui saw that it wasn't some kind of animal but more a human like shade, and he took out a Kunai, and shouted: "Hold it right there, this as a border of Konoha, identify yourself, or else I'll…

…Have to attack you? a voice said across the river finishing his line.

Shisui listened up, for the voice sounded familiar. Finally the figure came at the bank from the river and when Shisui recognized the man, he almost dropped the Kunai.

"I-Itachi-kun, what in the world are you doing here" Shisui yelled out, more of surprise than suspicion.

Uchiha Itachi came closer, and Shisui could see that he had his Uchiha clothes on with the Uchiha emblem on the back, but over that he was wearing his Anbu armour, with a Katana tied to his back

His eyes look weird, lit up by the falling moonlight, and he shouted back: "Long time no see, Senpai, how is it going Shisui-ni-san…?

"Chotto Mate Itachi-kun," Shisui began. "You are not answering my questions, fact is, you stopped a long time ago giving answer to questions.

Itachi gave him a smile, and he scratched his head, while saying: "Sumimasen Shisui-ni-san, Looks like I haven't been myself lately"

Shisui stopped for a moment and then though: No,… no that's not it, you are trying to be the Itachi-kun I know, smiling at me like you used to, telling me you are sorry with a kind of naïve feeling to it, but it has its cracks. It doesn't look real Itachi-kun. What are you hiding?

"Ara,… nan desu, what do you mean Shisui-ni-san, I don't quiet understand what you mean ?."

Itachi was still holding of the boat trying to play it dumb, or not knowing what this was about.

"Don't try to…" Shisui began, but in the blink of an eye he saw that Itachi was trying too hide something behind his back underneath his armour. Shisui was getting irritated, knowing now that Itachi was hiding something from him. Without a warning Shisui closed his eyes and when he opened them he shouted: Sharingan…and the moment he said that his eyes became deep red with three black flames inside them.

Meanwhile Itachi's face had become serious. He moved his gaze upon Shisui's eyes and know began moving towards the elder shinobi's position.

"What is the meaning of this Shisui-san", Itachi asked with a little bit of upcoming malice in his voice.

"Senpai, are you thinking on using your Sharingan against me,… are you threatening me ?

"Heh,…Shisui gave him an angry smile," you really now how to bring it Itachi-kun, however, I'm not the one threatening you, now show me, what is behind your back".

Itachi slowly closed his eyes…

"Ara,… nan desu, what do you mean Shisui-ni-san, I don't quiet understand where you are going with this ?."

Itachi was still holding of the boat trying to play it dumb, or not knowing what this was about.

"Don't try to…" Shisui began, but in the blink of an eye he saw that Itachi was trying too hide something behind his back underneath his armour. Shisui was getting irritated, knowing now that Itachi was hiding something from him. Without a warning Shisui closed his eyes and when he opened them he shouted: Sharingan…and the moment he said that his eyes became deep red with three black flames inside them.

Meanwhile Itachi's face had become serious. He moved his gaze upon Shisui's eyes and know began moving towards the elder shinobi's position.

"What is the meaning of this Shisui-san", Itachi asked with a little bit of upcoming malice in his voice.

"Senpai, are you thinking on using your Sharingan against me,… are you threatening me ?

"Heh,…Shisui gave him an angry smile," you really now how to bring it Itachi-kun, however, I'm not the one threatening you, now show me, what is behind your back".

Itachi slowly closed his eyes…

As he opened them again the three black flames of the Sharingan where looking at Shisui in a dreadful way. Itachi had no intention of going easy on his best friend. He then lowered his armour, and took out the little packet he had hidden underneath it. Unfolding it Shisui finally saw what it was; it was a long black coat, with a certain amount of small red clouds on it.

As Itachi was putting on the coat Shisui lowered his defence. "Nanda,…only a coat? Shisui said with unbelief in his voice. You where hiding a coat from me, why Itachi-kun what is so…?" Shisui began but he stopped talking as he realized that this coat was brand new, which meant that Itachi had just gotten it now,… from someone else.

Shisui quickly looked around with his Sharigan, searching the area, however Itachi came in between any further investigations as he said: "Don't bother Shisui-ni-san, the person who gave me this already has left this area, and besides, he can hide his tracks pretty well, almost impossible to locate...even for me"

Shisui turned his head to Itachi again and said: "Then why do I have the feeling that someone is watching us?"

"That," Itachi stopped for a second, gave an arrogant smile and continued: "is for me, not for you, THEY are testing me by sending their spy to watch me when I'm going to execute the test they gave me".

Meanwhile the river stream was beginning to lower and the water didn't run as fast as it did anymore, and functioned as a final border between the two Uchiha's.

A little bit deeper in the woods, an owl was sitting on a tree. The moonlight coloured the eyes of the animal bright yellow. It was the only witness of the incident between the Uchiha's.

The only one...?

From somewhere the noise of cracking wood was scaring away the owl, and from a big tree, a huge plant was growing into the night, until it had the size of an average build human.

As the plant was opening a figure stepped out of it, and slowly began too walk.

As Zetsu was sneaking through the woods moving away from the Nakano river area, he jumped onto a tree, and melted his plant like body into a big brown branch. "Let's see how this turns out..."

"_Let's do that_..." a dark voice answered, as the creature nested his way into the tree.

As his eyes where glowing in the dark, like the ones of a wolf, Zetsu shifted his gaze, and it almost looked like he was staring into the void of darkness, However with a special dojutsu, he was moving his eye vision into the fighting area the Uchiha's had chosen as their battlegrounds.

"Seems like we are far enough out of the area to be detected" the high voice said.

_"Shut up, and watch "_The dark voice said. _"It all comes down to this act, and if Itachi fails, Akatsuki will not have any need for him, since we already have one former leaf genius"._

"And if he succeeds?" the higher voice asked.

_"IF that happens he will gain something that might even make him surpas the sannin, even us..." _the dark voice said but then stopped. _"Hush now, it seems to be getting interesting..."_

"They?" Shisui replied. "Who do you mean by TH..."

While Shisui was still talking, Itachi didn't gave him time to finish, for he made a series of hand seals, which Shisui knew well, and yelled: Katon, Gyoukaku No Jutsu.

As Shisui saw the huge fireball travelling his way, he reacted not as fast as he would have wanted to, for he could feel the fire burning his left shoe as he jumped towards the right side..

_"Damn, he is good, I can't believe I'm fighting Itachi-kun, but for some reason he seems on the edge"_

"Don't worry Shisui-ni-san, I'll make this quick" Itachi reacted.

"Chotto, Itachi-kun, what are you doing" Shisui yelled back at him "I don't want to hurt you, but if you go on I'll..."

But before he could finish, Itachi suddenly, with amazing speed stood in front of him and rammed his fast in his chest and with almost a cold voice asked: "You will do what,...Senpai ?"

Shisui could hear his ribs breaking, and he went down. "What the hell,"he said with a short air supply, and he began coughing up blood.

It was deep and dark red, and as he looked up Itachi was gone.

"Shisui-san, this fight is already over" Itachi's voices sounded from a far distance.

His voice seem to come from everywhere, it seemed to be trapped between the dark trees, who looked like giants now, that where dancing on the melody of dead, that the wind was playing for him.

A slight panic overcame Shisui, followed by a cold shiver.

Itachi's body appeared in the middle of the river, and as he smiled towards Shisui, he made a fist, so strong that he wounded his hand, and dark, almost black blood fell from Itachi's hand in the silver moon lighted river.

Suddenly the water began to flow harder, and the water began gusting out of the rivers stream onto the land, like a huge pool of liquid iron, metalizing the land, and its surroundings.

As the river turned into dark blood, and came at Shisui like a tsunami, he realised it was to late,... that the grand fireball was a trap, and that it had been used just to lead him into this genjutsu.

As the dark water swallowed him, his body fell deep, and the smell of blood penetrated Shisui's nose. He couldn't see anything or hear anything only the flow of the blood pumping through his veins.

"Is this it,...is this death" Shisui thought, as he closed his eyes, shutting himself down.

But as he opened them again he could see Itachi's face above him. the water was blurry and waved, and he felt that strong hands where pushing him down. And then he realised, that the genjutsu was broken, and right now, Itachi was drowning him.

As Itachi was holding the wounded Shisui under water, he decided to release the genjutsu. For a fact it was very troublesome too hold it up and as he released it upon Shisui as he broke his ribs, from then till now, already 5 minutes had gone by where he had held his friend under water trapping him in a genjutsu. As he saw Shisui opening his eyes and realising that Itachi was holding him down in the cold Nakano River, he panicked, started to shake like a fish on dry land, gasping for air. his mouth went up and down, but Shisui didn't had the power anymore to fight back, for he had been to long underneath the water already, and Itachi knew this.

Looking with his crimson eyes, in the one of them down in the water, he saw the panic in his eyes, but it wasn't panic of dying, it was the panic of betrayal.

That someone of his own clan would kill him, in this way, Shisui would have never dreamed that, even in his worst nightmares.

"Please,..."Itachi began slowly, and with a steady voice, who showed no signs of emotion, panic or guilt, "Please do understand, I don't hold any grudges against you, in fact you are the only friend I have. Therefore you must do this for me...for there is something I can only achieve by doing this, so Shisui ni-san I need your help".

Shisui saw that Itachi's lips where moving but he couldn't hear him and the last thing he thought before his mind slipped into everlasting darkness was,..."_Itachi,..why,..why you Ita-chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"_

As the grip softened around Itachi's arms, the last bubbles of breath made its way above water. Shisui's body was not resisting anymore, and Itachi slowly walked out of the river.

He moved himself to a tree and fell down,...for darkness covered him,...

_I can't...see anymore, what in the world..._He though, but his mind already flew away together with the dead body, below the waves of Nakano river.

Dawn started to appear, and as Itachi opened his eyes, the deep red tone, had the same colour as the scarlet sky above him.

Melted all in one was a fearsome black star in the middle, with whom he could see and feel everything.

_So, this is what it feels like,_ Itachi thought. _To burn ties with someone so close to you, and obtain the final truth of betrayal._

He felt like the whole truth of every sprout of grass was in his hands right now, and he knew by obtaining this next level of the fearful Uchiha dojutsu, that he would need to practice it for the next couple of weeks. This also meant that he could save himself a spot in Akatsuki, for he had obtained what no other Uchiha had.

_There are only little things to take care of now _Itachi thought as he walked along

He started his way back to the village, and he knew that Zetsu "who had been watching" would do his duty and call in with the Akatsuki.

For the first time in months he smiled.


End file.
